The present invention relates to a monitoring system.
A business device such as a POS (Point of Sales) terminal edits and thus accumulates results processed in the self business device. The business device transmits the accumulated data to a predetermined monitoring device at an interval of a predetermined period, e.g., at the interval of a day. The monitoring device is stored with the data received from the plurality of business devices. The monitoring device processes the stored data in an information format that facilitates the data monitoring by the monitoring client, and provides the monitoring client with the thus processed data.
FIG. 17 shows an example of the monitoring device in the prior art. Connected to a monitoring device 27 are a plurality of business devices 26 depicted as business devices 26A-26D and a management console 31 operated by the monitoring client. The monitoring device 27 accepts an input of event information outputted from the business device 26 at an interval of a predetermined period. The event information contains the processing result by the business device 26. The monitoring device 27 stores the event information in a database 29. The monitoring device 27 reads the event information stored in the database 29, and an event information categorizing unit 28 categorizes the event information. In the monitoring device 27, a display unit 30 displays the categorized information to the monitoring client and sends the categorized information by e-mail to the monitoring client. Thus, the monitoring device 27 provides the monitoring client with the processing results by the plurality of business devices 26.
The following are documents of the prior arts related to the present invention.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-132248
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-115494